batman_anarkyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harleen Quinzel
Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel '''(born July 20, 1990) is a former psychiatrist that worked in Arkham Asylum and acted as the assistant of Hugo Strange, aiding him in his appointments with patients. She is also the girlfriend The Joker. When Indian Hill was falling apart, Harleen ended up betraying Strange and giving information to Batman who in turn, let her go. After being assigned to treat an unnamed patient, later known as The Joker, Harleen fell in love with him and became a criminal alongside him as '''Harley Quinn. Biography Early Life Harleen Frances Quinzel was born on July 20, 1990 to Nick and Sharon Quinzel. In her later life, Harleen became a psychology student at Gotham City University and later graduated with a masters degree. Working Under Hugo Strange Becoming Employed At some point after graduating, Harleen became interested in Arkham Asylum and eventually managed to obtain a job there as a psychiatrist. During her first few weeks at the Asylum, Harleen became good friends with Dr. Jonathan Crane. Seeing potential in this newcomer, Professor Hugo Strange also gave her a tour of the Asylum's secret underground facility, Indian Hill, which interested Harleen. She then agreed to become his assistant and aided him in his experiments. Working on the Freaks After the Battle of Gotham, many new inmates were taken into Arkham and some were even transferred down to Indian Hill. As Harleen was helping a guard toss a prisoner into a cell, the guard asked what Professor Strange had planned for the inmates and Harleen simply told him that it was none of his business and went to inform Strange of the new victims.''Batman: 1.17: Battle for Gotham'' Strange's Downfall TBA Becoming Harley Quinn Meeting Joker TBA Terrorising Gotham TBA Personality Harleen Quinzel is rarely seen outside of her place of work but when working with Hugo Strange, she is seen to have an extremely professional demeanour and keeps up a cold exterior. Whilst these qualities are a huge part of Quinzel's personality, she has also been seen to have a large contrast to these qualities and shows some compassion for the inmates of Arkham Asylum, sneaking in some food for Pamela Isley when she was no longer being fed by the staff. Abilities TBA Equipment * [[Harley Quinn suit|'Harley Quinn Suit']]: 'As Harley Quinn, Harleen wears a red and black jester outfit along with a porcelain, white mask in order to hide her identity from her victims. The suit also contains several knives and other weapons holstered onto her thigh and calf. Appearances ''Batman: Anarky Behind the Scenes * In the comics, [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Harley_Quinn '''Dr. Harleen Quinzel], later known as Harley Quinn, is the girlfriend and long time partner in crime of the Joker. In more recent comics, Harley has abandoned her relationship with Joker and either gone out on her own or teamed up with her best friend, Poison Ivy. References Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth-1 Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:Arkham Asylum Staff Category:Villains Category:Members of Joker's Gang Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates